ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mana
Mana, in the universe of the Orion Continuity is the energy of life. A being's life force can be represented by a bio-electromagnetic field, corresponding with their biological functions, weaknesses in this field are response to diseases and injuries. However, this is not the energy of life, machinery can have complicated internal EM fields, Mana is the spark that separates something that is alive and is not alive and is almost as difficult to explain as existence itself. Like all energy Mana has at times wave and particle properties, it normaly radiates outwards and to those that can see them, Mana rich worlds can be as bright as stars. Sources Mana can come from anywhere, not just organic creatures, in the universe there are robotic life forms that generate mana because they are alive, there are worlds made of fire and ice, civilizations built on song and thought and a vast other variety of wonders in the universe. Nature Mana is the simple Spark that represents the difference between something being alive and something not being alive. Like all forms of energy it has both particle and wave properties, depending on the situation, allowing others to sense it. Due to its wave properties it can be detected from a distance as it travels across the universe, even among those who are aware of it, it is still a thing of mystery. Mana also transmits certain frequencies based on emotions, things like love, empathy and compassion can be seen by those special few as beautiful lights. However there is a darker side to this in the form of Minus Energy... Minus Energy This is a dark frequency of Mana, it appears from negative emotions, especially powerful ones that linger in places of great tragedies and cause what people would call a haunting. Minus energy is also synonymous with pollution, particularly any activity that causes the degradation of the world's mana field. These places act as converters changing the life associated Mana into Minus energy which does not generate any natural form of life. Due to their like natures, creatures strong in the Light of Instinct are attracted to places of Minus Energy, even across the vastness of Space. Catalyst Despite the fact that Minus energy is the cause of attracting monsters and that Light of Instinct is what creates them, this does not explain why so many appear across the universe. It has been theorized by some Ultra scientists that there may be some unseen force causing the two energies to appear together at the right time. It is now known that a Catalyst is a powerful dark entity generating a Minus Energy Field around a planet, eventually causing monsters to appear to be attracted to the planet. List of Catalysts * Dark Zoe * Pending. Light of Nature The Light of Nature is another form of Mana found in beings like Ultras and monsters, while it is noted as Mana, it is also visible to the human eye. While it is known to be a form of Mana, its actual relation is known by a very few even among the Ultras. It comes in three varieties... *Light of Nature: the lights natural form before it interacts with the Hearts of those it encounters. *Light of Instinct: the negative form the light takes when it encounters a heart ruled by instinct (powerful emotions and often not the good kind) *Light of Reason: the positive form the light takes when it encounters a heart ruled by reason. It is this light that when it encounters a humanoid, creates the Power of Ultra. Good Monsters created by this power often have color timers themselves for some reason. Trivia *Mana is not a universally accepted Scientific Rule despite being real. Many species do not believe in it nor will they accept it as anything other than a theory. Instead they have come up with their own theories about Ultras, the most common is that they are some manner of cyborg race. This presumption is partially what caused the Machine Wars Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Concepts Category:Free-To-Use